Legacies
by nitroshot
Summary: He always envisioned taking All Might's place as the Number One Hero. After the world witnessed All Might's epic battle with All For One, the top hero retired, no longer able to use One For All. Now the Number One Hero, Endeavor is forced to build a new legacy built on his family's pain and suffering.


My Hero Legacies  
Aftermath (Part One)

* * *

 _Following the events of Bakugou's rescue, the world witnessed the battle of the century. There was still behind the scenes events the world did not witness the events that followed.  
_

* * *

 _Prologue: Hero's Apology  
_  
Whenever Bakugou felt the slightest hint of doubt creep up in his mind, he would always use his fists to quench that doubt. Most times it worked. There were very rare occasions when it wouldn't get the job done.

That day he was kidnapped... he knew he was outmatched by the villains. He knew his chances of survival were low. Just because he was a hothead, it did not mean Bakugou was stupid.

The day he was in the presence of those villains face to face was the first time his whole body trembled in response. It was the first time his body would doubt his brain (even for the slightest of seconds), and he knew it was a normal response in such a situation. But he hated that he was still able to feel even a glimpse of fear.

Now, as he was making his way to the teacher's office, he didn't feel the same exact trembles of terror in the presence of evil. He knew that whatever he was being called into the office for... he couldn't stop whatever decision his teachers had made.

So this is what Damn Deku felt like when we were kids...

In most circumstances, he would be the first person to burst through the door with some loud remark. But this wasn't one of those circumstances.

Whenever Deku would sit back and analyze - a situation, you could see his thoughts coming out of his brain. The same would be applied to Bakugou right now.

Was this the last straw?

Would he be kicked out of UA for causing such a damaged reputation to the pro heroes?

What would he say? Should he apologize for his actions?

' _Stop being such a coward_ ' he told himself.

With a deep breath, he slowly (very slowly) opened the door.

Walking in, he immediately felt the tension. There was some old short guy he's never seen before, then the pros that assisted for his rescue mission, and the ones who taught in other classes.

All the heavy hitters were there.

Shit.

There was Present Mic, Vlad King, Recovery Girl, Snipe, Thirteen, Ectoplasm...

...Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, that bast... force of habit from his internship days... _Best Jeanist_ , Edgeshot...

...then there was Endeavor, Erasure, and All Might.

It was still weird looking at the frail figure as the hero he admired so much as a kid. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw All Might's form.

The guilt always rose up in his stomach when he saw that All Might would never be the same again.

"Young Bakugou."

Bakugou grimaced.

Even hearing him speak... no, now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

With his fists clenched, and feeling tears fall down his face, he knew what he had to do.

"All Might... I... I'm..."

Even when he knew what he had to do in such a situation, it wasn't so simple for a student as proud as Bakugou.

As he was trying to find his words the pros in the room cut him off. Their next words completely took him off guard.

"We apologize."

"Wh-wh-what the?!"

Bakugou felt heat rushing to his cheeks, and it wasn't due to his quirk. The pro heroes in the room had their heads bowed, and they were kneeling in apology towards him.

He didn't like this one bit.

While he was on the ground, the shriveled, real form of All Might continued to speak. This time, in a louder voice.

"Students, you may all come in," he yelled, loud enough, but still in a facedown position.

The students, as addressed stepped in. Deku, Iida, Shoto, Momo and Kaminari found themselves in an equally uncomfortable situation.

Kaminari was the first to voice his opinion.

"Woah, woah, woah. What the hell-"

Kaminari's tone of disapproval was stopped by Momo, who slapped the back of his head before Kaminari finished his sentence.

Normally, Momo opposed violent actions towards her fellow students. Usually, somebody like Jirou would be more likely to do such a thing, but something needed to get Kaminari's attention, and Jirou wasn't around.

Angrily, Kaminari turned around to Momo… until his eyes widened. It looked like the slapped worked.

Kaminari had the decency to scratch his head in embarrassment once he realized what was going on to.

When the students were quiet, All Might continued to speak from the ground.

"As teachers, as pros, as heroes... we have all failed you. Our rescue mission wouldn't have even been a rescue if your fellow students weren't there to help."

This time, Aizawa spoke. His tone was still strict and firm while facedown.

"And you four... Make no mistake about it. Your actions were reckless, and dangerous. In no way, shape or form are they condoned, and you will receive punishment in due time."

It was a little odd being scolded to while their homeroom teacher was still in a face down pose,

"Yes, sir," all the students (Bakugou excluded) replied simultaneously.

"But as All Might said... we failed to rescue Bakugou. It was the four of you that brought him back when we failed."

"Let it be clear. As teachers, we cannot condone your actions. But as Pros, as Heroes..."

"We all thank you," they replied as one.

The students, clearly flustered looked at each other... when the Heroes were still faced down, it was obvious they would not get up until they received response.

Everybody looked at Bakugou, who uncharacteristically scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I... I just want you all to know. I never blamed any of you for what happened. Not once. But I get it. I get your apologies are from the heart. And I accept them."

After Bakugou acknowledged their apologies, the teachers rose to their feet. Bakugou turned his head to the students.

"And if any of you guys speak of this again, you're dead. Got it?"

They sighed and looked at each other. They didn't have to say it out loud… their looks said only one thing together:

 _There's our Bakugou.  
_

* * *

 _Aftermath: Endeavor_  
 _Later that night_

Endeavor was pissed off. There were two reasons for his particular mood.

1: **The Heroes (himself included) failed to get the job done.** They didn't rescue the boy. The world was reminded just how great of a hero All Might was after the fight with All For One, but UA's reputation would definitely be tarnished.

2: **All Might's retirement.** His entire career was centered around one goal: surpass All Might. He didn't want to be handed the Number One spot! He wanted Number One **on his own terms.** This was far from any of his plans.

You could see it in his eyes - the rage. The feeling of powerlessness.

Standing across from Endeavor was the weak, battered form of All Might. His appearance may had been fragile, but the stare in his eyes was still challenging.

"Young Bakugou… there is so much of his character in you," All Might began.

Endeavor snarled. "You don't know a damn thing about me. If you did, you'd know that boy is one of the last things I wanna talk about right now."

"The matter of you being Number One now. I know."

"I don't like any of this."

 **"AND DO YOU THINK I LIKE ANY OF THIS!?"**

 **"TO NEVER USE ONE FOR ALL AGAIN?"**

 **"TO NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE WITH YOUNG MIDORIYA?"**

 **"THIS IS THE LAST THING I WANT!"**

The sudden outburst of anger from the now retired hero was such a gigantic shift of tone from his previous, calm attitude.

Endeavor looked away when his rival started coughing buckets of blood.

The form of All Might… it had always been that weak?

The Heroes all knew of All Might's true form. Endeavor knew of the talk. He'd always just assumed it was just based off a bunch of rumors. The two of them never interacted much, and the only times Endeavor saw All Might was when they were in costume. Endeavor made a point to keep their distances.

"Enji. **Look** at me."

Another shift in All Might's tone.

When Endeavor turned around, All Might's white t-shirt was stained with the blood he'd been coughing out earlier.

"You don't accept this. I'm not stupid."

"How…"

"It's as I said earlier. Young Bakugou was a voice of defiance when he won the Sports Festival. He didn't want to accept the first place medal. Just like I know you don't want to accept this. Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong..." Endeavor reluctantly replied.

"I know it'll never sit well with you, but you're the number one hero now. You'll understand the responsibilities when they're yours," All Might said, as he got up to leave.

As he was leaving, Endeavor stopped him, making sure he got to the bottom of a topic that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Just now you showed extreme regret when you wouldn't be able to fight side by side with the Midoriya boy."

"I… I did?"

To All Might's credit, he was still keeping a poker face.

"Don't take me for a fool. You specified the boy."

Endeavor had put the pieces together very quickly. All Might's favoritism had been no secret. It was obvious enough to the students, and to the teachers. All Might's silence only sealed the deal.

"Then it's as I suspected. The business of One For All is between you and the boy. I will not speak of this to Shoto."

All Might gave a sigh of relief.

"But successor or not. Shoto will pass the boy."

* * *

 **Note:** And here we are! I'm diving into the My Hero Academia world. I'm an anime only watcher, and the story has amazed me so far. As an anime only watcher, there are things in the manga I'm relatively aware of, but haven't explored due to not wanting to have any anime spoilers out. These events aren't meant to be tied in with the manga.

I know Endeavor isn't the most popular character. I despised him when he was introduced. The more I thought about it, the more he interests me. I acknowledge he's an awful human being, but that makes him all the more interesting to write. I know he has an arc of some sort in the manga, but I'm not following any of that, as I haven't read the manga. I wanted to provide an original take on it.


End file.
